


Enjoy the silence

by Skoll



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bb's first Frostiron porn, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, For once I have no plot, FrostIron - Freeform, I don't show negotiation but it happened at some prior point, M/M, Mostly because Loki gives him something better to do with his mouth, Or at least established sexcapades, Shameless Smut, Tony Stark shuts up for the first time in his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skoll/pseuds/Skoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows the night's going interesting places when he walks into his bedroom, midway through an idle rant at Jarvis about increasing the efficiency of the arc reactor, and the first thing he hears is Loki saying, voice low, “Down on your knees.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Hi, guys? This is not exactly my typical writing subject, but I stumbled across a tumblr today called 'Loki's Dirty Whispers' and...yeah. This happened.
> 
> Title stolen from the Depeche Mode remix of "Enjoy the silence."
> 
> Enjoy.

Tony knows the night's going interesting places when he walks into his bedroom, midway through an idle rant at Jarvis about increasing the efficiency of the arc reactor, and the first thing he hears is Loki saying, voice low, “Down on your knees.”

It isn't a question, and something in Tony recognizes that—he sinks, automatically, down to his knees, reacting before he even has time to think. Normally, it takes a very specific mood or about an hour of teasing to get Tony to follow orders without complaint, but Loki's voice overrides something in Tony's brain, and, look, hey, the ground is suddenly a lot closer than it was before.

The override doesn't last very long, of course. Tony doesn't bother to get back up—he's already down here, after all, and it isn't like he doesn't enjoy this particular aspect of his and Loki's sex life—but, still, it takes more than one gravel-voiced command to shut off Tony's sarcasm. “Hello to you too,” he says, and arches one eyebrow, focusing idly on the way the ground feels against his knees. It's easier than looking straight at the hungry expression in Loki's eyes, and probably better for Tony's coherence overall.

Loki, who was leaning against Tony's bedroom wall in what would be a sprawl were it slightly less vertical, arches his body to push himself fully upright; it makes him look, briefly, like he's entirely made up of stupidly long lines and sharp angles, the leather of his clothes making the movement audible. He steps towards where Tony's currently parked on the floor, in no particular hurry—clearly, Loki knows better than to think Tony's going anywhere. 

When he's close enough to touch, he reaches out one hand and curls his fingers under Tony's chin, lifting Tony's face in the cradle of his palm. “I would not have you speak, today,” Loki says, almost casually. Tony opens his mouth to protest—it takes more than Loki's given him to earn silence from Tony—and Loki simply presses the flat of the thumb holding Tony's face against Tony's lips, the pressure not hard enough to actually force Tony silent, but enough to show him the god means that seriously. “It will be worth your while,” Loki says, and, okay, Tony's willing to run with the promise in that voice for now. Loki may be the god of lies, but when it comes to whatever this is between them, he doesn't make offers he doesn't mean.

Tony brushes his lips against Loki's thumb, not a kiss but not fully anything else, and then shuts them, meeting Loki's eyes squarely. Then, so his meaning absolutely won't be mistaken, he grins, and presses back into the hold of Loki's hand to feel the pressure there. Alright, Tony thinks. He'll play.

Loki's grin matches Tony's, but it's sharper at the edges, bearing more teeth. “My,” he says, dry sarcasm curling through his tone, “we are pliant today. A pleasant surprise, to be given freely what I usually must fight you for.” Bending at the waist, Loki's ridiculous flexibility comes in handy, as he bends nearly in two to brush his lips against Tony's, the touch a deliberate, fleeting tease. “I almost don't know what to do with myself now.”

Tony could give him a few suggestions—actually, fuck, he plans to. There are somethings that don't need to be said to be heard.

He sways forward on his knees, pressing closer to Loki's body, and darts out his tongue to lick his lips. At the motion, Loki's hold on his face, previously little more than gentle pressure, tightens enough to be restrictive. “Impatient,” Loki says, amusement and lust both threading audibly through his tone, and Tony looks up at him and shrugs. Of course Tony's impatient—did Loki forget who he was dealing with, here?

Loki straightens, taking his lips out of Tony's reach but incidentally—or maybe deliberately, Tony can never tell with Loki—arching his slim hips towards Tony's mouth for a moment. Loki's free hand reaches down and curls into Tony's hair, gripping enough to tug faintly, keeping Tony from moving. “If you must have something to occupy yourself whilst I plan,” Loki says, tone sounding completely uninterested—which, okay, Tony's calling bullshit on everything there. There's no way Loki didn't come here with this whole scene already planned out in his head, and, also, it isn't just Tony's ego talking when he says there's no way Loki actually isn't interested. 

A moment later, though, Loki's thumb presses at Tony's lips insistently, and okay. Tony's willing to go with that instead of think.

As ever, Loki's skin is much cooler than Tony's own—and that's never more noticeable than when said skin is in Tony's mouth. Tony wraps his lips around the base of Loki's thumb and tongues idly at the god's skin, and wonders, not for the first time, what that temperature difference has to feel like in the other direction. To Tony, it feels a little like sucking on an ice cube—except for the fact that ice cubes usually don't turn him on, which. Anyway.

“If only you could see yourself now,” Loki says, and his fingers tighten in Tony's hair. “How you look, on your knees before me, waiting on my every word. Mine to take and use as I please. I wonder, sometimes—were I to leave now, with you yet kneeling, how long would you wait here for my return? How long would the want in you burn unfulfilled, before it was too much to bear?” His grin turns filthy, and Tony swallows, throat dipping against Loki's hold, cheeks hollowing against Loki's thumb. “How long, I wonder,” Loki continues, his voice low, “would it take you to sprawl against the ground and pant your way to orgasm, with my name on your lips and your hand an inadequate substitute for my touch?”

Tony's eyes close. It's mostly involuntary. When he opens them again, Loki is looking down on him intently—and whatever he sees in Tony's eyes makes the god smile. “Ah,” Loki says, and presses his thumb down against Tony's tongue, making Tony suck at it on instinct. “There is a little of the desperation I so love to see in your eyes, Stark. Shall we see how far I can press you before your self control shatters entirely?”

Helpful hint: the answer, with Loki, is always going to be yes. Tony's learned that particular lesson already.

This time, Loki's method for driving Tony completely out of his mind is to drag both his hands away from Tony's face, leaving Tony feeling strangely bereft at his new freedom of movement, and say, “Undress me.” Tony is all over a plan that involves Loki having fewer clothes on—optimally, Tony's for a plan that involves both of them being totally naked, but he'll take what he's given and go with it. The only problem is, Loki's leather clothes might as well be a chastity device, for how hard they are to get Loki out of. Most of the time, Loki himself gives up and magics the things off—and Tony has no doubt that his orders are for the hands on approach, with no magic involved.

Still, Tony doesn't back down from challenges, especially not when they give him a chance to give as good as he gets. Still on his knees, Tony reaches for Loki, smoothing his hands down the leather over Loki's thighs. Once his fingers have reached Loki's knees, Tony runs them back up, this time along the inseam of Loki's pants, pressing hard enough that he knows Loki feels him even through the leather. Briefly, his fingers knead along the noticeable bulge of Loki's cock pressing against the restraining leather—and then, because Tony's kind of a dick sometimes, he moves his fingers away and leans in instead, mouthing at Loki's leather-covered cock while his fingers move slowly towards the ties at the sides of Loki's legs.

Tony glances up briefly to see Loki's eyes flutter shut, his face visibly contorting in pleasure as Tony licks hard at the covered head of Loki's dick. Loki's fingers grab at Tony's hair again, this time harder than before, but Loki doesn't pull Tony back. “Stark,” Loki says, and his tone is just broken enough to make Tony grin, and start unlacing Loki in earnest. 

Of course, Loki can't let anything be easy—Tony gets about half way done with Loki's pants, with every intention of just pulling them down far enough to get his mouth on Loki properly, when Loki uses his grip on Tony's hair to pull Tony back. “My boots, first,” Loki instructs, and then grins when Tony can't keep his thoughts off his face. “If I can deny myself your mouth for long enough to have this task done, I see no reason why you cannot do the same. Or do you need me so badly as that?”

Stubbornness alone propels Tony to actually do as he's asked, and then there's another minute or so wasted on Tony trying to loosen Loki's ridiculous boots. Seriously—much as he appreciates the aesthetic when Loki is fully dressed, right now he kind of wishes Loki was more of a jeans and flip-flops kind of guy.

Finally, though, he loosens Loki's boots, and rests a hand on the back of Loki's calf to indicate that Loki should step out of them. Loki does so, but not before sliding his hand up from Tony's hair to the top of his head, and using Tony to support his weight as he moves. Tony swallows and holds steady, keeping Loki upright as he steps out of first one boot and then the other—and when Loki's done and releases him, an urge Tony can't really explain makes him duck down and press his lips against the top of Loki's bare foot, almost reverently. 

Loki lets out a small noise, and Tony looks up to catch the most open expression he's ever seen Loki wear cross the god's face. There's nothing soft to the expression, but there is something warm that Tony hasn't seen before, as if maybe the sharp edges to Loki might be safe for Tony to touch, this once. “You cannot know what you do to me,” Loki says, and brushes his fingertips across Tony's forehead. Tony waits a long moment, as patiently as he can, and finally Loki says, no less demanding for that new warmth, “Continue, Stark.”

Finally. By the time Tony actually manages to get Loki's pants fully off, his fingers are shaking a little, and his mouth feels dry with want. Loki's cock, released from confinement, bobs up towards Loki's stomach, the movement putting it enticingly close to Tony's face. Tony leans in, wanting, but doesn't actually touch, wanting to hear Loki say—

“Suck me,” Loki says, his low, accented voice curling around the order, and Tony blinks once in relief and all but darts in. Impatient, Tony catches the base of Loki's cock in one hand and skips right over the preliminaries to swallow Loki's cock down. He's not quite prepared for it—the head of Loki's cock hits the back of Tony's throat and he very nearly gags—but Tony has years of practice at suppressing his gag reflex and makes himself stop, breathe, and then sink the rest of the way down, his nose brushing the skin at the base of Loki's cock and his lips stretched wide around Loki's cold skin. Loki says, inarticulately and clearly involuntarily, “Ah,” his breath catching on the word, and Tony hums and swallows around Loki's dick before sucking his way back off to breathe.

Air is really not Tony's top priority right now, though—he's still gasping a little when he leans back in, licking teasingly over the head of Loki's cock. There's a spot just below the head that always makes Loki shudder the first time Tony presses his tongue to it, and so Tony gives one long lick from the base of Loki's dick to the head, ending his pass over that spot. Loki, as Tony expected, shakes slightly against Tony, and then growls out, “Do not presume to tease me, Stark.” 

Tony grins, and then sucks the head of Loki's cock into his mouth, tonguing the slit as his hands play with the parts of Loki's cock Tony's mouth isn't touching. Loki's hips buck slightly into Tony's mouth, and Tony enthusiastically takes the hint, bobbing down to take more of Loki's cock into his mouth. He probably gets a rhythm going—Tony's good at this, thanks very much—but he doesn't really notice himself doing it; this isn't some mechanical practiced routine for Tony. He isn't thinking about what he's doing or planning ahead—he's thinking about the taste of Loki's cock against his tongue, the way the rim of his lips drags against Loki's skin, the look on Loki's face when everything gets messy with saliva, the smell of Loki, the way that, after a little while, Loki's cock doesn't feel cold anymore, the faint, building ache in his jaw. Tony loves this—that's what he thinks about.

“Enough,” Loki says, after what could be five minutes or could be an hour, Tony doesn't know or give a fuck. The god's hands catch Tony's jaw and ease him off, and Tony raises one eyebrow disapprovingly at Loki when he catches Loki's eye. Loki smiles, a small, almost rueful expression, and says, “Much more of that and I'll be useless for the rest of my plans.”

Tony's dick, ignored to this point and really not enjoying the constraint of his jeans, twitches at the tone Loki gets when he says the word plans—but, actually, what Tony really wants right now is exactly what Loki's just stopped him from getting. He raises both eyebrows and leans against Loki's grip, letting his mouth fall open again, and sees exactly when he gets his message across.

Loki, for his part, definitely looks like he's not opposed to the idea—and, seriously, who the fuck would be at this point? “You will have to wait for the rest,” Loki warns, but already his restraining grip is loosening, and Tony's taking that as permission. Reaching up with both hands, Tony slides Loki's hands from his jaw to the back of his head, and then he lets go and leans in, mouth stopping just over the head of Loki's dick.

It takes exactly three seconds of Tony breathing warmly on Loki's cock and not moving for Loki to take the hint, and then Loki moans lowly and tightens the hold Tony gave him. With Tony's hands positioning him, Loki's hips start to thrust, pushing his cock through the ring of Tony's lips and into his mouth. They're neither of them in a state to tease right now, and Loki knows exactly what Tony can handle—within a few moments Loki is thrusting fully, driving his cock down Tony's throat, and all Tony has to do is relax his throat, breathe through his nose, and take it.

Finally, Loki's fingers tighten almost convulsively against Tony's head, and Tony takes that for the sign it is, sucking harder when the pace of Loki's thrust increases. By chance, Tony manages to tongue the slit of Loki's cock at the start of one thrust, and Tony can tell that's it, that's the last thing Loki needed to tip over the edge. Loki grunts, the least articulate sound Tony's ever heard leave the eloquent god's mouth, and the skin in Tony's mouth pulses—Loki's rhythm breaks and he thrusts unevenly once, twice and then finally a third time, painting come across Tony's tongue and shooting it down his throat. 

After the third thrust, Loki withdraws, a string of come connecting his cock to Tony's bruised lips. Tony leans forward instinctively and laps it off, careful not to press too hard on Loki's sensitive cock, and then grins around a mouth full of Loki's come when Loki stares down at him. “Stark,” Loki says, still panting, “I wish to see you come for me as well.”

Tony is absolutely—yes, okay, just yes, he's not even finding words for that. It only takes a few seconds to pop the button of his jeans and undo the zip, and then Tony fishes himself out through the hole in his boxers, not even bothering to push them down. He's been turned on for so long by this point that it doesn't take much; he wraps a hand around himself and strokes hard, and within a handful of strokes he's coming too, come spilling warm over his fingers and the palm of his hand. “God,” Tony says, involuntarily, and slumps down to the ground, less kneeling now than fully collapsed.

“Yes?” Loki asks, grinning smugly, and Tony doesn't know how Loki has the energy right now to be smug, he really doesn't. 

“Fuck you,” he says, idly, trying to catch his breath.

“Perhaps later,” Loki says, “if you are particularly good,” and, right, there goes the catching his breath plan. Tony might not be able to get it up for a good hour or so, but that doesn't keep his body from making a heroic attempt for an erection when Loki puts that particular option on the table. “For now, though, I would sleep.”

“Sleep sounds good,” Tony says, because he's about ten seconds away from sleeping right where he is, on the floor, still mostly clothed. He grins up at Loki and says, “You might have to carry me to the bed, though.” 

For the record, he really didn't mean that seriously. 

Loki grins.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far and enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment. Like I said, this is far from my typical work in this fandom, so I have no idea whether reactions are going to be 'oh my god go back to the plot things' or 'maybe write something like this again.' Feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
